


Fury

by girlonthelasttrain



Series: trek minific [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Apologies, Crying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlonthelasttrain/pseuds/girlonthelasttrain
Summary: Michael finds Tilly crying in their shared quarters, and an overdue conversation ensues. Set right before the end of Season 2.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Series: trek minific [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989280
Kudos: 28





	Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://trillscienceofficer.tumblr.com/post/628795318220324864/for-short-fics-michaeltilly-75) in response to the prompt Michael/Tilly + 75 ('Fury')
> 
> Here’s me processing my feelings about S2 with the help of these two gals. Set right before Discovery’s jump into the far future.

Tilly is still sniffling quietly in her pillow when the door swishes open. She has to forcefully gulp down a sob. The last thing she should do is worrying Micheal, and of course now here she is, standing silently in the middle of their shared quarters, hands behind her back. 

Tilly sits up without letting go of the pillow, a silent acknowledgment of Michael’s presence. It’s not like it’s the first time Michael has walked on her crying, but neither of them has quite learned yet what to do with eye contact when that happens.

“Lieutenant Stamets is looking for you,” Micheal murmurs eventually, looking resolutely at the ground in front of her.

Tilly lets out a watery laugh. “I think I’m still going to make use of the last minutes of my break. Before you say anything, I know, this isn’t very Command Track proper conduct. I’ll make it up to him later.” She wipes the last of her tears with her palm.

Michael nods, but doesn’t move.

If Tilly had to explain how she and Michael went along, she’d definitely list first all the ways in which Michael is amazingly smart, incredibly kind and always willing to help her out. Then maybe she’d talk about her own enthusiasm and determination, which Michael always seemed to appreciate. And then maybe Tilly would add sheepishly that it was relaxing to be with someone who was still a bit awkward around people, much like she was. She and Michael understood each other’s quirks, and their friendship didn’t work despite them, but because of them.

Or at least, that’s what Tilly had told herself until twenty minutes ago.

She sees Michael’s posture slump, and then she sits on her own bed, in front of Tilly. “I— heard about Georgiou yelling at you.”

Tilly closes her eyes, wishing for an airlock to materialize in her vicinity so she could be swallowed by the vacuum of space and be done with it. 

“She didn’t have any right—”

“But she did,” Tilly says. “Sorry I’m interrupting. But she did have the right. Very very much. Which is funny, because when you realize the Terran Emperor is making a lot of sense you start questioning your place in the universe and what you were even thinking—”

Michael blinks. “I don’t think I follow.”

Tilly sighs, trying to calm her nerves. “What I mean is, I am so sorry. I should have said more, I should have done more for you while you were dealing with your brother and your mom, and I should have said something instead of going along with that stupid horrible plan. You died! And it took Georgiou’s righteous fucking anger to make me realize that I’m a terrible friend.” She pauses, then buries her face in the pillow. “And I’m making this about me, too, because I just can’t help myself apparently. I didn’t mean for you to find me moping like this and make you worry, so— I’m double sorry.”

Nothing happens for a few horrible seconds, and the airlock seems more and more a viable solution for Tilly’s problems. Eventually, Tilly feels the mattress dipping at her right side. She tentatively opens one eye and finds a pensive Michael beside her, eyes unfocused in the distance.

“On Vulcan,” Michael begins, expression carefully neutral, “I had to excel in every aspect of my life while navigating Vulcan society. Asking for help would have been an admission of my humanity. I found pride in being able to overcome any obstacle, and doing so by myself even if it was at a great cost.” She frowns, but only momentarily. “Perhaps I have never truly let go of that forma mentis.”

“Michael, I’m absolutely not letting you blame yourself for this one,” Tilly retorts, appalled. “Like, me being a terrible friend is just on me. I’m your roommate, I should’ve seen how everything was weighing on you. I should’ve spoken up when you and Spock decided that letting you die was a good strategy. And sidenote, the more you tell me about Vulcan the more awful it sounds, what the hell.”

Michael smirks. “I see the Terran Emperor’s fury is rubbing on you.”

Tilly gasps out loud at the suggestion, and Michael chuckles.

“At least now you’re not crying anymore,” she says.

Michael is right. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Tilly says, full of wonder for the woman at her side. “I really don’t know how I can make this mess right. You deserve so, so much better.”

“I— consider myself a bit of an expert at making messes,” Michael says, eyes downcast. “The only thing that anyone can ever do is just trying to do better.”

Tilly nods, recognizing the validity of Michael’s wisdom. “For the record, and you know I told you this before, I think you blame yourself too much.”

“I shall endeavor to try and get better at this, then,” Michael says, gracing Tilly with one of her bright smiles.

“And I’ll try to be a better friend from now on. I want to keep being at your side, if you’ll still have me,” Tilly says.

Michael looks at her, still smiling, and nods.


End file.
